


The perfect bedmaid

by Diana924



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slut Shaming
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Satin è stato una puttana, questo Jon cerca di non dimenticarlo mai.</i>
  <br/><i>Per quanto sia un abile arciere, un confratello dotato di notevole coraggio Satin resta una puttana, Jon non vorrebbe pensare questo ma gli basta vederlo nel suo letto mentre geme ed ansima il suo nome</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The perfect bedmaid

Satin è stato una puttana, questo Jon cerca di non dimenticarlo mai.

Per quanto sia un abile arciere, un confratello dotato di notevole coraggio Satin resta una puttana, Jon non vorrebbe pensare questo ma gli basta vederlo nel suo letto mentre geme ed ansima il suo nome.

Satin è nato per quello pensa Jon prima di abbassarsi le brache, non è come … come lui, con lui era tutto diverso e forse se fosse stato ancora diverso lui non si troverebbe con Satin ma non vuole pensarci. Il posto di Satin è di fuori a sfoggiare le sua abilità di arciere o in un letto con gli occhi liquidi e il corpo che lo chiama.

“ Mio signore … mio signore “ geme Satin con le labbra gonfie dei baci, Jon lo bacia con furia, cercando di quietare il desiderio che prova. Con Ygritte era più facile, non si sentiva colpevole, non così tanto, e con lui … con lui non si è mai sentito colpevole o disonorato, quello che condividevano era amore, semplice amore.

Satin geme mentre Jon si muove con forza dentro di lui, come se quei movimenti scoordinati gli recassero un piacere enorme anche se Jon sa bene che non è così ma il ragazzo di Vecchia Città è di diverso avviso. Jon si ritrova a seguire il movimento dei suoi fianchi infoiati, e studiare come la voce di Satin diventi un grido strozzato quando colpisce quel punto dentro di lui.

Satin si contorce sul letto ansimando il suo nome, gemendo come la puttana che è stata e Jon ne vuole ancora, si muove con forza andando incontro a quel corpo che sembra volerlo legare ancora più strettamente a sé. Sembra nato per quello, nato per stare sulla schiena a prenderlo dal lord comandante, pensa Jon distrattamente prima di portare la sua mano tra i loro stomaci e massaggiare l’erezione di Satin, non è giusto che sia solo lui a godere pensa.

“ Mio signore … mio signore … oh mio signore “ geme Satin mentre Jon si dedica al suo collo, marchiandolo come suo, sa che dopo Satin dovrà coprire quei marchi, che gli altri non devono sapere ma in quel momento l’unica cosa che desidera è possedere l’altro e ricordargli che lui gli è superiore, che è il lord comandante.

È qualcosa di veloce, quasi troppo ma Jon sa bene che mentre loro sono chiusi in quella stanza il mondo va avanti, che re Stannis e la donna rossa prendono decisioni senza consultarlo, che i suoi confratelli tramano contro di lui e che i bruti e gli estranei non spariranno ad un suo battito di ciglia, per questo aumenta il ritmo spingendosi come disperato contro satin che geme ed inarca la schiena per facilitargli la penetrazione.

Satin è nato per quello pensa Jon, il giovane di vecchia Città è nato per stare sulla schiena a gemere e a prenderlo, perfetto per il letto osserva nel vederlo buttare la testa all’indietro e venire con un gemito che Jon riesce a far tacere solo premendo le sue labbra contro quelle del più giovane. il corpo di satin è giovane, stretto, caldo contro il suo, solo all’apparenza debole si dice Jon mentre l’altro con naturalezza muove i fianchi con lentezza per permettergli di raggiungere il piacere.

È giovane, è nel fiore degli anni e ha gi sperimentato il piacere per cui a Jon Snow serve davvero poco tempo per raggiungere l’apice del godimento mentre Satin continua a muovere i fianchi con lentezza, il ragazzo di Vecchia Città è nato per il letto è l’ultimo pensiero razionale di Jon Snow. 


End file.
